An Enigma, For Sure
by Queen of Zan
Summary: Rating for the mostly for the language of teenaged girls who are very nearly insane. A story about a girl and her misadventures at Hogwarts. And then her Muggle best friends show up. Teachers get annoyed, Gred and Forge fall in love with...someone.
1. Goodbye is Such Sweet Sorrow

An Enigma, For Sure By: Queen of Zan aka Crazy girl who wanders the halls  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye is Such Sweet Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: All of the yummy people in this story except for Annie, her family, and her friends (Sophie, Michelle, Alex, Jordan, Chelsie) belong to the person called J. K. Rowling. If you think Snape, Harry, etc. belong to me, go find a shrink.  
  
And when you do, can I have the number?  
  
LOL  
  
Anyway, I'm not putting up the genre/genres until someone guesses what they (or it) are. Reader feedback, you know? Wanna see how dumb—uh, SMART you are. Heh. (kidding!) 'Kay, on with the show!  
  
*charges heroically into a wall*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"So why are you moving to London?" a pretty girl with short brown/blond highlighted hair and braces asked.  
  
A girl with shoulder-length brown and purple glasses responded, "Because that's what I do. I move. I'm a gypsy, what can I say?"  
  
A boy with blond, spiked hair and a distinctly goofy presence protested, "But you only just got back from Wisconsin!"  
  
Yet another girl, this time with wavy, shoulder-length red hair, freckles (a/n: what is it with red hair and freckles?) and a Brooklyn accent said, "Yeah, Annie, Alex's right. I mean, like, we haven't even beat Kingdom Hearts again yet! I've hardly worn out your PS2 at all!"  
  
"Yeah, but...I know, but we've got to go. ' Sides, I'll write, I'll call, I'll e-mail, I'll play Zelda...Look, I'm stating obvious facts again! Heh, um, yeah... I'll keep in touch! Don't fret! Heh, I said fret!" the girl with the glasses, AKA Annie, said, laughing.  
  
"Man, I wish that I a transfer student like Sophie or Michelle!" Alex, the boy, said genuinely. Anyone with half a brain could see that Alex and Annie liked each other.  
  
(Jordan: "Hey, I resent that! Just 'cause I have a speech impediment—"  
  
Annie: "Dude, it's not a "speech impediment", it's a Brooklyn [New York, USA] accent! Just because you've never been out of Phoenix [Arizona, USA]—"  
  
AHEM! Plot, here! Can we get on with the story?  
  
Annie: Oh, sure, yeah, sorry!)  
  
"Yes, well, I don't know if they're going to be able to transfer to London with me..." Annie said dejectedly.  
  
"Of course they will!" the girl with the braces said. "Because if they don't, how are we going to hide in their suitcases?"  
  
Everyone laughed. "Chelsie," Annie began, "the flight is 14 hours."  
  
"So?" Alex asked.  
  
"So, you'd all starve, and I don't need my three best friends in London, dead," Annie said sensibly.  
  
"But why not?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could stuff us and hang us on your wall!" Chelsie suggested.  
  
"And if you found us before rigor mortis sets in, you could arrange our bodies into funny positions!" Alex added.  
  
"Why are all my friends smart AND gross?" Annie wondered aloud while everyone laughed at what Alex was implying.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it!" Alex said through his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Annie said. Everyone got quiet. No one spoke. Jordan saw a tear shining on Annie's cheek. She gestured to Chelsie, who got the message.  
  
"Oh, um, Annie, I've got to go," Jordan said, giving Annie a hug and opening the door. "'Bye, dude."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go, too..." Chelsie said. "Call me later," she whispered, giving Annie a hug. She closed the door when she left.  
  
Annie was crying outright by now. Alex got up from his beanbag and crossed the room to her.  
  
"It'll be okay, Annie," he told her quietly. "We'll always be here." He was aching to say HE would always be there for her.  
  
"That's not the problem!" she sniffed. "It's—it's—oh, I just can't say this! I—I—I don't want to leave!" She left off the "you."  
  
Alex, in a completely un-Ron-like moment, realized what was wrong, so he hugged her. She held him tight, he held her as close as he could without choking her.  
  
He breathed in the lavender scent of her hair, that wonderful sweet perfume she wore sometimes, that scent of paper and ink she always had from drawing and writing, everything he could. Oh, he'd miss her more than she knew.  
  
Annie sat there, holding on to him like she'd never let him go, breathing in his chamomile scented hair gel, listening to his deep breaths as he held her tight. She could stay like this forever. She would miss him more than he knew.  
  
"'Bye," she said, kissing him on the cheek as a tear rolled down hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YAY!" a girl with short, wavy dark brown hair shouted, jumping up and down with Annie and a girl with short (but not as short) light brown hair with blue and green streaks in the front.  
  
"YES! We can come!" the girl with green and blue hair said.  
  
"Okay, yeah, now you guys need to pack," Annie reminded them "gently".  
  
"Dude, done and done," the girl with dark, wavy brown hair said.  
  
"Sophie," Annie began, "it's 'done and done-er', remember?"  
  
"Whatever, rebel sheep say 'Moo!'" Sophie replied.  
  
"The important thing is," the girl with green and blue hair, Michelle, said, "is that WE CAN COME!"  
  
"YAY!" all three girls shouted, resuming their jumping.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
(A/N: If you can identify the quote from another fanfic (which also isn't mine), you get a cameo in this fic! Sophie, Michelle, no fair telling, you, too, Nora, otherwise Lukas gets it! (O, no, not Lukas!)  
  
Ahem.  
  
Yes, this is a Harry Potter fanfic, we'll get there, PATIENCE!  
  
Again, you've got to guess the genres!  
  
Oh, sorry for the Annie/Alex fluff (I sincerely enjoyed writing that) I kinda had to, it just seemed right...Sophie, Michelle, maybe that will make you curious. PRY, dam—er, DARN it. Heh. TTFN! Poor Brian Zeogul... 


	2. What's Hogwarts?

An Enigma, For Sure  
  
By: Queen of Zan  
  
Chapter 2: Acceptance  
  
Disclaimer: Dude, I'm not J. K. Rowling! Unless J. K. Rowling has purple hair and glasses, a strange tendency to wear Halloween costumes, and a lot of clothes from the Goodwill...but, to my knowledge, I'm not J. K. Rowling, so unless she's possessing me, no go on that.  
  
A/N: Now, before the next chapter, I would like to state that I am not responsible for any seizures, blindness, or heart attacks you may receive while reading this story.  
  
I would also like to quote Sarah Noble: Fanfictions are dumb. Don't read them.  
  
Also, this one may be especially dumb, but mine should be read. Ka-no why? Because I'm the author and I said so. ;-P So there! Nyah ha ha!  
  
Any way, guess the genre, guess the quote from chapter 1, and guess what strange and wondrous thing will happen on the train to Hogwarts in Chapter 4. Yes it will take until Chapter 4 to get to Hogwarts, or at least the Hogwarts Express. Yes, this is going to be drawn out. Again, that's how I want it to be. Also, if you have an idea for something that can happen to Annie at Hogwarts, I welcome. This is going to be very funny, so, you know, like, big genre hint there. *nudge nudge, wink wink*  
  
Well, on to the adventure!  
  
*charges heroically into a wall*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
An Enigma, For Sure  
  
Chapter 2: Acceptance  
  
The move to London was uneventful. So was getting everyone enrolled in school. The exciting part came over the summer, three months after they got there.  
  
Annie, Michelle, and Sophie were at their apartment. Annie's mom, Gloria, was at work. She had no problem leaving three thirteen-year-old girls at home, alone. "But no cocaine in the living room!" she jokingly remarked as she left. "And made sure I don't find out about the wild parties!"  
  
Annie's mom was very cool.  
  
Anyway, the exciting part came about noon as the girls were raiding the kitchen for lunch. They had gotten up at 10. A miracle. *eye roll*  
  
An owl flew down the chimney, carrying a letter. Michelle said, "What a pretty owl!" but none of the girls found this strange, as they had seen stranger. An owl, in the day, carrying a letter? Pfft! How cliché! Yeah, they were weird.  
  
The owl dropped its letter in Annie's cereal. Luckily, she hadn't added the milk yet. Even luckier that she hadn't had soup, as she had been planning. Coinkydink? I think not!  
  
Of course, Annie was a very curious person, so she set the letter aside, poured her milk, and ate her cereal.  
  
As she washed her bowl, Sophie started to describe the envelope. "Hmm, heavy parchment, emerald green ink—it's very pretty—emerald green ink on the address, which reads, and I quote, 'Annie Veronica—' hmm, I didn't know your middle name was Veronica (A/N: but now you do!)—'Annie Veronica Cosper, Twenty Penny Lane (A/N: Yes, I know, I listen to too much Beatles), Rainbow Apartments, building 6, apartment 63, the dining room.' Wait, there's another pretty green ink message on the other side: 'Sophie, Michelle, let Annie read this, you numbskulls.' Hey, I am SOO going to burn this envelope!"  
  
"Ooh, look, there's a seal! A raven, a badger, a snake, and a lion surrounding a giant 'H'..." Michelle trailed off.  
  
"Cool," Annie said. "Now, you numbskulls, hand me my letter," she commanded, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, mother," Sophie and Michelle chorused.  
  
"Ha, ha."  
  
She ripped open the envelope to find a heavy parchment letter. ("Hmm, I'm starting to see a pattern," Sophie commented.)  
  
It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of  
WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Cosper,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment. We are aware that you are a student grown up around non-magical persons, so also enclosed is a set of instructions informing you of important things, such as how to get your spellbooks, wand, etc.  
Also, most students begin at eleven years of age. However, because of some special circumstances (which will be explained to you at the school), you will be beginning at age thirteen—  
  
"Like I don't know that?!" Annie exclaimed.  
  
--at thirteen, so you will be in the third year. Because of this, also enclosed is a list of optional subjects and the books needed for them. You need to mail your choices to the school no later than June 31, should you choose to attend. You will need to take care of the owl until you send back your reply.  
Additionally, third years are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Enclosed is a permission form.  
Term begins on September 1. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Wow," Annie said, impressed. She had read it aloud to the numbskulls.  
  
"Cool," Sophie said, munching on a piece of toast.  
  
"Damn, look at this list of optional subjects!" Annie exclaimed. "Look,"  
  
"Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, wow..."  
  
"Yeah, well, no need to take Muggle Studies. Look, it says, 'A study of non-magical persons'. You grew up around non-magical persons!" Michelle said.  
  
"And I am so NOT going to take Divination! Déjà vu, bad feelings, empathy...No more of that for me, thanks! My Tarot cards are just fine!" Annie complained.  
  
"Ooh, but Care of Magical Creatures...you KNOW you are going to take that one, Annie," Sophie remarked.  
  
"How could they make a entire subject of Arithmancy?" Michelle asked. "It's not THAT complicated!"  
  
"I know, weird..." Annie said.  
  
All three girls were into many strange things and they had come upon Arithmancy a few years before.  
  
"Ancient Runes?" Sophie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be more fun to study Egyptian hieroglyphs?"  
  
Annie and Sophie were obsessed with ancient Egypt.  
  
"Yeah," Annie agreed. "Hmm, I guess all I'll take is Care of Magical Creatures..."  
  
"Awesome," Michelle said casually. "Now, write it down, tell them you accept, and give it to the owl."  
  
The handsome tawny owl had been flying around the living room through all this, being chased by Annie's ragmop-dog, Lali.  
  
"Oh-kay..." Annie said slowly as she did so, watching the owl fly away.  
  
"Hmm, go to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron," Annie read, pulling out the instruction sheet, "on Vauxhall road, south of Abbey road, a few blocks west of main street...go to the alley behind it and tap on the brick two up and three across from the garbage can, and that's Diagon Alley, where you can get your supplies....How to get onto Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross to catch the train...Walk through the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10....Hmm, simple enough," she announced. "All I have to do is wait for Mom to get home and we'll get my stuff on Saturday. I think we'll take the Underground," she added brightly.  
  
"Annie, stop acting perky," Sophie said. "It's scaring me."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Michelle agreed.  
  
"Whatever," Annie replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, really?" Annie's mom asked. "Cool."  
  
Annie, Sophie, and Michelle had just told her about Hogwarts.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Sophie said happily.  
  
"Sophie, now you're scaring me by acting perky," Annie commented.  
  
"Thank you," Sophie said, grinning.  
  
"You're not welcome," Annie told her,  
  
"Annie?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Yes, Sophie?" Annie answered sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"Sure you do, Soph. Sure you do,"  
  
Michelle and Gloria (Annie's mom, duh, stupidhead) burst out laughing at that point. This exchange was very common. It took place almost every other day. Sometimes daily.  
  
It was highly amusing.  
  
"All right, so I've got to sign this permission form, buy your school supplies, and take care of your ragmop AKA dog while you're at a boarding school to learn magic where you're two years behind?" Gloria asked her daughter.  
  
"Mmyep," Annie said, nodding confirmation.  
  
"Thank you, Squee," Sophie told her matter-of-factly.  
  
Michelle started giggling.  
  
"Thank you Cho Chang," Sophie told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who the hel—er, heck," Michelle amended, glancing at Gloria, "is that?"  
  
"Hey!" Sophie exclaimed. "I just made it up! Cut me some slack, foo'!"  
  
Everyone cracked up.  
  
"Dude, you were in Wisconsin with those ghetto people entirely too long!" Annie said through her laughter.  
  
There were renewed bursts of laughter. Annie sounded REALLY funny saying words like "ghetto" or swear words like "shit" or "fuck." It was a great source of amusement for her friends. Heck, it was funny for everyone to hear her curse.  
  
"Yeah..." everyone said in turn, sighing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip to where the Leaky Cauldron was supposed to be was uneventful. The problem was finding it.  
  
They paced up and down the street until Annie saw a sign that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"This way," she said, going over to the spot.  
  
"Um, Annie, that's a brick wall," Michelle informed her.  
  
"Oh, come on," Gloria said.  
  
"Yeah, Michelle, I trust her," Sophie said. "Just because we can't see it doesn't mean she can't."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Michelle said, looking doubtful.  
  
"Oh, come ON, chicken!" Annie said, grabbing her arm, opening the door, and pulling Michelle through it. Gloria and Sophie shrugged and followed.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was a dark and shabby place. There was a low buzz of chatter and a strong smell of alcohol. After all, it was a pub.  
  
There was a toothless, bald bartender behind the bar, where else? Almost everyone else was wearing robes, so the girls and Annie's mom were rather out of place, to put it mildly. Very, extremely, painfully mildly.  
  
Immediately, the bartender put down the glass he was wiping dry (for unknown reasons, I might add) and hurried over, wiping his slightly damp hands on his apron. "Ah," he said, "I suppose you're here for your school supplies, but you're Muggles?" They all nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting school in September," Annie said slowly.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose you'll want to know how to get Wizard money, for your supplies, eh? Well, you'll want to go to Gringotts. Most of the shops' names are self-explanatory, you shouldn't have a problem...good luck!"  
  
They stood there, blinking, as he walked away.  
  
"Well," Gloria said, "I guess we should get going."  
  
"Yeah..." the girls said  
  
"Come on!" Annie said suddenly, pulling Sophie and Michelle toward the door marked "Alley."  
  
She walked through the doors, everyone shrugged and followed her.  
  
Annie tapped the brick it said in her letter, and stared in amazement as the wall opened on to a crowded and twisted street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Sophie breathed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? Didja like it? I love Sophie and Annie's argument. For a full explanation of "Sophie Syndrome," see chapter 5 of A Series of Coincidences That Just Happen to Look Like a Plot. Of course, ASCTJHLLP is random nonsense, with a VERY vague plot, so, unless you wish to go insane or already are, proceed with caution.  
  
Also, I am not sure Tom was in character, but we don't see much of him in the books, so I had to improvise.  
  
Again, I am stupid, so please tell me how to get italics and bolds to show up. I use Word, if that helps.  
  
Also, I live in America, so I had to improvise with the streets, so if something is wrong, just deal.  
  
Big thank you's to my reviewers:  
  
Teen Typist: Um, no, Alex doesn't come to London. Why and how would he? Although, that idea, does have merit...  
  
Sophie: PRY!!!! ...please? Also, that's funny. Are we just going to buy a bottle of Wite- Out to keep in the Locker room? Ah, think of the possibilities! *Gred and Forge-like glint in eye* And don't you just love being in my fic? You rock, dude!  
  
Buh Duh: Yeah, I know, but the first chapter had to be depressing before the insanity ensues! *evil grin*  
  
Well, anyway, rebel sheep say 'Moo!', all your base are belong to us, TTFN and "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"  
  
Mwah ha ha! 


End file.
